


Till Death and Beyond

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious figure speaks of his undying love and devotion to Jakotsu... and it's not who you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death and Beyond

I remember when you first claimed me as yours, to love and to hold, from now until death and beyond do us part. I never thought I could be with a man. Before you came into my life, I had always been with a woman. I had never fathomed being with anyone but a woman. But once I met you, I came to realize just how unclean and unkempt women’s hair could be, in comparison to that of a beautiful man like you. 

No wonder you hate them.

You always keep your hair clean. When I dig my arms into your long, supple strands, it is smooth and cool to the touch. Such beautiful, long black hair. I am honored to help you keep it up, and I love how agreeable your hair is. The way you keep it a little adrift. Not too messy, not too tightly bound. It’s just right. 

I can see why you like men too. The woman you took me from never took good care of me. I never felt real love, real affection, until you came. The way you run your finger down my arm is alluring, and when you kiss me, I would melt if I could. I would kiss you back, if I could. I would kiss your fingers, if I could. 

I made you look beautiful, and you made me look beautiful in return, something a woman never did.

Even when you were in the arms of another, making love to him, I was never left out. Such secretive love you made to both me and him at the same time, for he never knew. I made love to your hair, and to your lover as he would grip both me and your hair. Your long, beautiful hair. I could never begrudge you the feeling of your lover’s hair in your arms. It’s the greatest feeling in the world. 

It’s like the thrill of killing, the thrill you thrive on. The thrill of taking one’s life, of a man dying in your arms, bleeding to death and begging you for his life. 

And when you died, I lay in your grave with you. Lovers, sharing the same grave.

I once thought that only upon death would we part. How wrong I was. It’s been ten years gone, and we are still together, reunited and resurrected. I still make you look beautiful, even though you are beyond death. Even in death and undeath, your hair is still beautiful. Only somewhere beyond death do we part, it seems, my dearest Jakotsu.

If I ever lose the comfort of your hair in my arms, I swear, I will kill he who takes you from me if it’s the last thing I do.


End file.
